Historia świata
Historia świata przedstawiona według książek serii Metro 2033 Dmitrija Głuchowskiego oraz Uniwersum Metro 2033 napisanego przez poszczególnych autorów we współpracy z twórcą trylogii. 1960-1970 *W tym okresie rodzi się Michaił Porfiriewicz. *Na świat przychodzi człowiek później znany jako Baron. *Na świat przychodzi Andriej Iwanowicz Jermak. 1970-1980 *Rodzą się Maksim Pietrowicz i Andriej Pietrowicz Moskwinowie. 1973 *Rodzi się Światosław Konstantynowicz Młynariew. *W Archangielsku rodzi się Nikołaj Iwanowicz Nikołajew, który w przyszłości będzie znany jako Homer. 1980-1990 *Na świat przychodzi człowiek znany później jako Silantius. *Rodzi się człowiek, znany później jako Minister lub Doktor. *W San Diego w Kalifornii rodzi się Sam. 1983 *Rodzi się Ferdinando Albani. 1986 *26 kwietnia - katastrofa elektrowni jądrowej w Czarnobylu. 1990-2000 *Mniej więcej w tym okresie na świat przychodzi Czesław Andriejewicz Korbut. *Rodzi się główny bohater Achromatopsji, prawdopodobnie Wiesław. *Rodzi się Leśnicki. *Na świat przychodzi człowiek znany później jako Admirał. *Gdzieś w tym momencie rodzi się człowiek znany jako Siergiej, jaki później będzie się nazywać Idiotą. *Na przełomie tego i następnego okresu rodzi się Kriest. *Na świat przychodzi Nikołaj Tokariew. 1990 *Na świat przychodzi w tym okresie John Daniels. 1991 *31 grudnia - rozpad Związku Radzieckiego, między innymi na Rosję, Gruzję, Białoruś, Ukrainę i Kazachstan. Na jej miejscu powstaje wkrótce Wspólnota Niepodległych Państw. 2000-2010 *Jest to okres, w którym linia czasowa naszego świata i świata Metra 2033 się rozdziela. *Na świat przychodzi Paweł Igoriewicz Morozow. *Rodzi się człowiek znany jako Saul. *Rodzi się Katia. *Rodzi się Alosza. *Rodzi się Stiepan. *Gdzieś w tym okresie na świat przychodzi Arsen Mustafin. *W Kazachstanie rodzi się Damir. *Iran wchodzi w posiadanie broni masowej zagłady. Nasila się wyścig zbrojeń między mocarstwami. *Syria staje się niemal całkowicie protektoratem irańskim. Rozmieszczone zostają tam głowice nuklearne. *Korea Północna rozpoczyna program nuklearny. W odpowiedzi USA zaczyna manewry w Japonii i Korei Południowej. *Tajwan, Izrael, Pakistan i Republika Korei zacieśniają więzi z USA i NATO. *Iran, Kuba, KRLD, Indie, Syria i Chiny pogłębiają współpracę z Rosją i WNP. *KRLD i Wietnam stają się sojusznikami Chin i WNP. *Mniej więcej wtedy rodzi się Olga. *Sam zostaje wysłany do jednego z konfliktów na Bliskim Wschodzie. 2003 *Rodzi się Ulman. 2008 *Niedaleko Aktau rodzi się Giul. 2009 *31 marca - na świat przychodzi Artem Aleksandrowicz Czarny. 2010-2020 Przed Apokalipsą *W tym okresie rodzi się Anna Światosławowna Mielnikowa. *Rodzi się osoba, która później znana będzie jako Burbon. *Główny bohater Achromatopsji dostaje się na Politechnikę. *Artem wybiera się ze swoją mamą do Ogrodu Botanicznego. *Na świat przychodzi Igor Diukow, znany później jako Kniaź. *Opatentowany zostaje lek o nazwie Renergan-F. *Opatentowany zostaje środek przeciwko napromieniowaniu skrótowo znany jako Antyrad. Po Apokalipsie *Związek Stacji Linii Okrężnej tworzy stację nadawczo-odbiorczą w mieście Bałaszycha, obawiając się że wrogowie nadal istnieją i mogą zaatakować. *Powstaje Centralne Dowództwo Metra, które ciągu kilku tygodni upada. Metro moskiewskie zaczyna dzielić się na pomniejsze frakcje, jak Czwarta Rzesza, Hanza czy Polis. *Zgodnie ze słowami strażnika z Polis ostatnie okręty podwodne toną lub wystrzeliwują pociski nuklearne. *Załoga jednego z czołgu rosyjskiego wyrusza na obrzeża Moskwy i rozbija obóz. Po jakimś czasie ustaje z nimi wszelki kontakt, prawdopodobnie zostają zabici przez szalejące mutanty. *Stację Timirjazewska atakuje stado szczurów, zabijając niemal wszystkich obecnych tam ludzi. Ratuje się Suchy razem z drezyniarzami i dziecko, jakie ma ze sobą - Artem. Wśród ofiar jest matka chłopca. *Pojawiają się pierwsze mutanty, jak Czarni, Demony i Bibliotekarze, ale też anomalie i nowe choroby. *Hanza, Polis i Konfederacja Arbacka zawiązują sojusz przeciwko Czerwonej Linii. Wybucha wojna Hanzy z Czerwoną Linią, zakończona traktatem pokojowym. *Departament Obrony Rosyjskiej Federacji wydaje automatyczny komunikat ostrzegający by nie zbliżać się do miast Nowosybirsk, Kemerowo, Tomsk, Nowokuźnieck, Barnauł i Bijsk, ze względu na ekstremalnie wysokie skażenie radioaktywne przez atak na pierwsze z miast wyjątkowo silną brudną bombą. *Zamieszkujący górę Jamantau robotnicy stają się kanibalami. *Członkowie Swarognieftu nad Aktau zmieniają się w Munai-bailer i ustanawiają wiarę w Święty Płomień. Budują system niewolnictwa, zmieniając w niewolników miejscową ludność by wydobywali ropę, złom i wodę. *Dochodzi do zmiany klimatu. Wyspy japońskie zostają zatopione, Morze Kaspijskie zaczyna wysychać w szybszym tempie, a wiele miast europejskich spotyka nowa epoka lodowcowa. 2013 *Styczeń - do Watykanu na studia teologiczne przyjeżdża ojciec John Daniels. *6 lipca - Chiny dokonują ataku rakietowego na Tajwan, a Iran - na Izrael. Stany Zjednoczone i prawdopodobnie całe NATO opowiedziały się po stronie Tajwanu. W końcu Rosja i WNP, stojąc po stronie Chin, zaatakowała USA. Wybucha Trzecia Wojna Światowa. Spośród 7 miliardów ocalało zaledwie kilkanaście milionówData podana w książce Zwierzęcy gen, opis wojny podany w Przed i Po.. Dzień ten nosi wiele imion, jak Atak, Ostatnia Wojna, Pożoga, Armagedon etc. *6 lipca - w wyniku detonacji nuklearnych lot 76715 roztrzaskuje się o powierzchnię. Giną piloci oraz wycieczka dzieci do Majorki. Powstaje przez to zagrożenie mentalne. *7 lipca - ocalała z Kantoru niedaleko Ogrodu Botanicznego pisze na ścianach swój dziennik. Najprawdopodobniej w tym dniu powietrze na terenie Moskwy staje się niezdatne do oddychania przez ludzi czy stworzenia starego świata. *9 lipca - ocalała próbuje dostać się do metra, ale nikt jej nie otwiera. Dookoła przejścia jest pełno trupów, najprawdopodobniej ludzi, jacy nie zdążyli zejść do metra. Po 10 minutach wraca do kiosku, po drodze bierze ze sklepu spożywczego wodę mineralną i czekoladę. *10 lipca - bombardowania rozpoczynają się od nowa. Niedaleko Prospektu Mira przejeżdża czołg rosyjski, ale ocalała nie zdążyła wybiec do nich. Zaczyna mieć torsje. *11 lipca - poparzony człowiek przechodzi obok kantoru, nie wiadomo czy dostaje się do stacji czy nie. *12 lipca - ocalała zaczyna mieć omamy, wydaje jej się, że znajomy - Lew - dociera razem z matką ocalałej do Kantoru. Okoliczne psy dziczeją i zaczynają żywić się padliną ludzką, prawdopodobnie zmieniając się w wartowniki. Najprawdopodobniej wtedy zaczynają się już mutacje zwierząt i roślinności, jednak nie aż tak zaawansowane i na skalę gautnkową jak to ma miejsce ponad dekadę później. *14 lipca - zażywając fenazepam ocalała popełnia samobójstwo, prosząc w ostatnim zapisie aby pochowano ją godnie, po ludzku. Jej znajomi szukali ratunku, lecz zginęli. Wiele wskazuje na to, że zjadły ich zdziczałe psy. 2014 *Zaczyna się nuklearna zima. Zmienia się również na skalę światową klimat. *W Warszawie zaczyna brakować drewna na opał z powodu zimy nuklearnej. *Prawdopodobnie rozpadają się ostatnie z państw na świecie. 2015 *Dzięki Ferdinando Albaniemu John Daniels otrzymuje w podziemiach Watykanu - teraz znanemu jako Nowy Watykan - święcenia kapłańskie. *Gdzieś w tym roku zostaje założona osada przy Władywostoku przez ekipę z łodzi podwodnej starca z Końca Drogi 2018 *Nad Wołgą rozbija się samolot ludzi, którzy chcą dotrzeć do Moskwy. Niemal cała załoga ginie z rąk mutantów lub kultystów. 2019 *Maj - koniec działania centrum komunikacji satelitarnej Kaspijskie-1. 2020-2030 *Rodzi się Oleg Antonowicz. *Na świat przychodzi Kirił Chlebnikow. 2026 *Odkrycie podziemnego magazynu koksu tymczasowo zapewnia opał ocalałym w Warszawie. 2027 *Detektory zaczynają wykazywać spadek promieniowania w Warszawie. Na powierzchni pojawiają się mutanty. 2028 *Z inicjatywy Ratusza zostaje utworzona Rada jednocząca metro warszawskie wobec zagrożenia ze strony mutantów. *Stopniowy spadek znaczenia Rady. 2029 *Na świat przychodzi Nastia. 2030-2040 2033 *Następują wydarzenia z Metro 2033: **Hunter zjawia się na stacji i dowiaduje się historii Artema, jak również zagrożenia ze strony Czarnych. Wyrusza ku stacji Ogród Botaniczny. **Artem wyrusza na Ryżską. W czasie drogi ratuje karawanę. **Razem z Burbonem Artem rusza na Prospekt Mira, a potem na Sucharewską. W czasie wędrówki tunelem duchy zabijają Burbona, a Chan ratuje Artema i zaprowadza na stację. Ciało towarzysza wrzuca do pobliskiej szczeliny - cmentarza. **Chan, Artem oraz karawana wybiera się do Kitaj-Gorodu. Zmuszeni są zawrócić jednak na Turgieniewską i pójść drugą stroną. Karawana ginie przez ciemność, a do węzła docierają obaj razem z jedynym ocalałym - Tuzem. Trójka wchodzi do Kitaj-Gorodu i tam odpoczywają pewien czas. **Faszyści atakują Kitaj-Gorod. Chan i Tuz zostają oddzieleni od Artema, ten zaś odnajduje Michaiła Porfiriewicza i Wanieczkę. Docierają do Kuznieckiego Mostu. Staruszek opowiada mu o Szmaragdowym Ogrodzie, jego historii, świecie przedwojennym oraz o wielu innych rzeczach. Mowę podsłuchują komuniści, którzy chcą go złapać, ale Konstantin Aleksiejewicz uprzedza ich. Trójka ucieka ku Twerskiej w stronę Barikadnej. **Trójka bohaterów zostaje zatrzymana na przejściu granicznym. Artem zostaje przepuszczony, ale Michaił i Wanieczka zostają zatrzymani przez brak dokumentów. Zachowanie chłopca prowadzi do rozwścieczenia oficera, który zabija go. Artem zabija pograniczników, lecz zostaje aresztowany i skazany na powieszenie. Michaił Porfiriewicz umiera w celi z przyczyn naturalnych lub w wyniku tortur. **Pierwsza Międzynarodowa Czerwona Brygada Bojowa Metra Moskiewskiego im. Ernesto Che Guevary - trockiści - ratuje Artema przed szafotem i ucieka faszystom w stronę południowo-wschodnią. Artem wysiada na Pawieleckiej dzięki wsparciu trockistów, niezależnej stacji wspieranej przez Hanzę w celu obrony przed Przyjezdnymi. **Przez przegrany wyścig szczurów na Pawieleckiej Okrężnej Artem i Mark muszą przez rok sprzątać odchody. Wpadając w breję przypadkiem udaje mu się uciec na Dobrynińską, skąd zabiera go brat Timofiej w okolice tunelu na północ od Tulskiej - do Strażnicy. **Artem ucieka od świadków Jehowy na Sierpuchowską. Mijając ją ucieka do tunelu z zagrożeniem mentalnym, ale udaje mu się dotrzeć na Poljankę. **Artem opuszcza Poljankę i dociera do stacji Borowiecka, do Polis. Spotyka Daniłę i Młynarza, ale Rada Polis odmawia mu pomocy. Jak się okazuje brahmini postanawiają mu pomóc w zamian za przysługę. Razem z Daniłą, Dziesiątym i pułkownikiem rusza w stronę Wielkiej Biblioteki, celem odnalezienia ważnego dokumentu. Jednak przybyszów atakują bibliotekarze. Artem i Daniła zostają rozdzieleni przez ucieczkę przed nimi od Młynarza i Dziesiątego. **Daniłę dopada po pewnym czasie Bibliotekarz. Ciężko ranny prosi Artema, aby ten skrócił jego męki i nalega, by omijał Polis nawet jeśli znajdzie Księgę Przyszłości. Ostatecznie Artem spełnia pierwszą prośbę konającego przyjaciela. **Artem nie może dotrzeć do Polis, więc wyrusza przez ruiny Moskwy do Smoleńskiej na linii Filowskiej. W trakcie podróży zatrzymuje się na chwilę w mieszkaniu na czwartym piętrze, najprawdopodobniej w miejscu gdzie spędził życie przed wojną. Ścigają go jednak mutanty, ale udaje mu się dotrzeć na stację. **Papiery znalezione prez Daniłę okazują się być w rzeczywistości wskazówką jak dotrzeć do D6 - sieci podziemnego metra rządu Federacji. Grupa wyrusza na stację Kijewska i tam postanawia przygotować się na wyprawę. W trakcie tego Artem dowiaduje się od Olega że dzięki muzyce można porozumieć się poprzez rury z umarłymi. **Oleg zaginął. Artem, Trietiak i Anton oraz jemu podobni ruszają do Parku Zwycięstwa. Trietiak jednak ginie od zatrutej strzałki, a Artem i jego grupa zostają złapani przez Dzieci Czerwia, kanibali czczących tajemniczego Wielkiego Czerwia, zamieszkujących Park Pobiedy, Słowiański Bulwar i tunele między nimi. **Hanza i Młynarz ratują Antona i Artema ze stacji Park Zwycięstwa. Biorą za zakładników Drona oraz Kapłana. W trakcie walki jeden granat zasypuje całą stację Park Zwycięstwa, co prawdopodobnie kończy porwania dzieci. Młynarz, stalkerzy Zakonu Sparty i żołnierze Hanzy, a także uratowani Artem, Oleg i Anton docierają podczas wycofywania się do zakazanego - zdaniem kanibali - tunelu, zamykając za sobą przejście. Jak się okazuje trafili do D6, a przejście pozwalało kanibalom atakować Majakowską, stację tranzytową leżącą na północny zachód od Czwartej Rzeszy. **W trakcie wędrówki Kapłan spiera się ze stalkerami i ujawnia prawdę, że Wielkiego Czerwia nie ma i sam religię wymyślił. Dron doznaje szoku i wpada w szaleństwo. Młynarz zabija go w akcie miłosierdzia. Później samobójstwo zatrutą strzałką popełnia sam kapłan, nie zgadzając się na wędrówkę na Kreml, który Dzieci Czerwia omijają szerokim łukiem. **Stalkerzy docierają na Kreml, ale wtedy nagle atakuje ich biomasa. Wchodzą na dach pociągu pancernego i zaczynają śpiewać, aby istota ich nie dopadła i pożarła, dzięki wypełnieniu ich umysłów nie myślących o czymś innym. Na próżno - Oganesjan wpada do niej i staje się jej częścią. Potem wpada Oleg Antonowicz, a jego przypadkowa ofiara okazuje się kluczem do uwolnienia od działania potwora. Stalkerzy, dzięki wybuchom i ogniu przeganiają go. **Artem wyrusza razem z Ulmanem do Wieży Telewizyjnej Ostankino, aby wskazać Smierczom Ogród Botaniczny, jako cel do ataku. Tymczasem w D6 zostają siły stalkerów, a część rusza do tuneli z bazą rakietową. W trakcie wędrówki Artem wkracza na Majakowską, ale zostaje tam jedynie na chwilę. Potem docierają do Białoruskiej i stamtąd do Hanzy, korzystając z motodrezyny docierają do Prospektu Mira. Hanza planuje zasypać tunel z powodu inwazji czarnych i wdarcia się na WOGN. **Artem dociera do WOGN-u, rozdzielając się z Ulmanem, który zbiera się później, by do niego dotrzeć. W trakcie pobytu spotyka Suchego i dowiaduje się o sytuacji na jego stacji. Odkrywa, że zaklejono też rury, jakie powodowały otumanienie, a także iż na stacji był przez pewien czas Chan. **Wyjście na powierzchnię Artema, który dociera do kantoru i znajduje zwłoki ocalałej z kantoru. Odkrywa po części historię wojny z napisów na ścianie. Przyjeżdża po niego - trochę spóźniony - Ulman i Paweł swego rodzaju opancerzoną ciężarówką. **Artem, Paweł i Ulman przybywają na taras widokowy wieży i namierzają Ogród Botaniczny. Rakiety zostają wystrzelone. W międzyczasie Czarni ukazują Artemowi, kim są naprawdę. Ogród jednak zostaje zniszczony, a on schodzi do metra bez maski przeciwgazowej. Wydawać by się mogło, że tym samym popełnia samobójstwo, ale wraca na stację metra WOGN. Mieszkańcy i całe metro widzi go, jako zbawcę, ale sam ma się w swojej Ewangelii za tchórza, który nie ocalił nowego gatunku z ludzkiej rasy. *Następują wydarzenia z książek Uniwersum Metra 2033. 2034 *Wybuch epidemii gorączki wietrznej na Tulskiej. *Następują wydarzenia z Metro: Last Light: **Chan odnajduje ślady Młodego Cienia w Ogrodzie Botanicznym. Młynarz wysyła Artema i Annę celem zlikwidowania go, ale Chan usiłuje bezskutecznie w tym przeszkodzić. **Stalkerzy Czwartej Rzeszy chwytają Artema i Cienia, zabierając go do Rzeszy. **Paweł Morozow i Artem uciekają z Rzeszy przez katakumby - gniazdo radpająków. **Paweł zostaje schwytany, lecz uratowany w porę przed szafotem Rzeszy przez Artema. **Paweł i Artem ruszają na stację Bolszoj przez powierzchnię i wpadają w mentalną pułapkę miejsca katastrofy. Pawła znowu ratuje Artem. **Na stacji Bolszoj Morozow odurza Artema i bierze go jako jeńca. Wydaje go Korbutowi. **Korbut przesłuchuje Artema, ale pod jego nieobecność Leonid Moskwin uwalnia go i wskazuje drogę ucieczki. **Artem ucieka z Linii Czerwonej do Andrieja Kowala, który daje mu pojazd o nazwie Regina. Ucieka nim ku Trietiakowskiej. **Artem dociera do "wybrzeży" podziemnej rzeki i rusza gondolą do Wenecji. **Dotarcie Artema do cerkwii na bagnach, posterunku Sparty, jednak przez element zaskoczenia Leśnicki atakuje i zabija stalkerów, zabierając jednakże Annę. **Leśnicki i jego żołnierze wchodzą na Oktiabrską, neutralną stację. Wypuszczają wirus wyniesiony w D6, a następnie dobijają ofiary. Anna zostaje uratowana przez Artema. Duet ucieka na linię Okrężną, do Ligi Hanzeatyckiej. Czerwoni odpuszczają pogoń. Zaczynają się przygotowania do wojny. **Anna i Artem zakochują się w sobie. **Chan razem z Artemem ruszają ku Rzece Losu, aby odnaleźć Dziecko Czarnych. **Czerwoni przejmują pociąg Hanzy i ruszają nim na południe razem z Cieniem trzymanym w klatce. **Artem odbija Cienia z rąk Czerwonych, wychodząc z nim na powierzchnię. **Śmierć/oszczędzenie Leśnickiego przez Artema. **Artem dociera na Plac Czerwony z pomocą swojego nowego towarzysza. Pomaga mu przejść przez nową anomalię - Potępione Dusze. Na Placu Czerwonym, przed Państwowym Muzeum Historycznym Paweł Morozow rozpoczyna walkę z Artemem. Major ginie lub zostaje oszczędzony. **Dwójka dociera do cerkwi w lesie, gdzie czeka Chan i Młynarz. Czwórka dociera do Polis, gdzie ujawnione zostają plany sekretarza Moskwina. Młody Cień rusza obudzić swoich śpiących w D6, a Młynarz, Chan i Artem ruszają bronić schronu. **Bitwa o D6: Czerwoni wdzierają się do bunkra i atakują stalkerów, przy pomocy pociągu pancernego rozbijają główną blokadę zajmując bunkier. W zależności od poziomu chaosu D6 zostaje zniszczone lub ocalone. Kanonicznie Czarni ratują stalkerów zabijając swoimi mocami armię Korbuta i jego samego. Młynarz traci lewą rękę i nogi. W trakcie obrony giną jednak tacy ludzie jak Dziesiąty i Ulman. *Następują wydarzenia z Metro 2034: **Mutanty zaczynają coraz częściej atakować stację Sewastopolska. Szczególnie mocno dają się we znaki upiory, tajemnicze mutanty. **Na atakowanej stacji zjawia się Hunter, który w tajemniczy sposób wrócił z terenów zajętych przez Czarnych. Kompletuje drużynę, w której jest też między innymi Homer celem rozpoznania czemu od strony Hanzy nie dochodzi amunicja. **Homer, Hunter i Ahmed docierają do stacji Nachimowski Prospekt, gdzie mają nadzieję pośród okolic legowiska trupojadów znaleźć ślady, czemu dostawy amunicji z Hanzy nie przychodzą. Pośród zwłok znajdują kilku z tych, jacy byli żołnierzami Imperium Sewastopolskiego. Zadanie odnalezienia śladów czemu oni nie mogą dostać skrzyń zleca Władimir Istomin, naczelnik stacji Sewastopolska. **Przez mgłę i potwory na Nagornej Ahmed i Homer uciekają ze stacji, zostawiając Huntera samego. Ten jednak dał radę przeżyć, ale Ahmed ginie, zabity przez potwory oraz anomalię, zaś Homer zostaje uratowany przez brygadiera. **Zwiadowcy docierają na Tulską, ale zostają przepędzeni przez tamtejszych wartowników, pilnujących by zaraza nie przedostała się na Sewastopolską. **Homer i Hunter podejmują się wyprawy do Hanzy przez Warszawską, Awtozawodzką oraz Technopark do Pawieleckiej. **Umiera ojciec Saszy, a sama dziewczyna zostaje uprowadzona przez jednego ze stalkerów. **W trakcie wędrówki przez napromieniowane tunele i ponure przejścia dwójka wędrowców dociera do Technoparku, ratując przy tym Saszę, a po drodze do Pawieleckiej zabijając wrogich strażników Awtozawodzkiej, najprawdopodobniej brygadę Che Guevary, ponieważ jeden zabity był czarnoskóry. **Trójka dociera na Pawielecką. Tam Hunter odrzuca prezent Saszy, a ta w rozpaczy idzie na powierzchnię. Wychodząc do zrujnowanej Moskwy wkrótce zostaje uratowana przez nieznanego stalkera. **Homer znajduje Saszę, a ten mówi, że Hunter wyruszył na Dobrynińską. Po drodze spotykają żartobliwego i miłego Leonida, flecistę i wędrownego muzyka. **Wędrowcy się rozdzielają. Homer dołącza do odnalezionego Huntera, któremu Sasza wybacza, a sama udaje się w podróż do Szmaragdowego Grodu. **Homer i Hunter docierają na Poliankę, gdzie mają zwidy. Hunter zaczyna walczyć z anomalią mentalną, ale ratuje go jego towarzysz. Obaj docierają do Polis, do Młynarza. Nikołaj ma wolne i rozpoczyna wędrówkę przez Polis na czas spotkania dwóch stalkerów. **Leonid i Sasza przemykają z Hanzy do będącej w stanie wojny wówczas Linii Czerwonej. Stamtąd idą do Sportiwnej, gdzie Sasza znajduje umówiony dzwonek i dzwoni do Szmaragdowego Grodu. Tymczasem Hunter zabiera ze sobą po przekonaniu dawnego przełożonego paru stalkerów z karabinami oraz miotaczami ognia, dostaje żeton i rusza na Tulską by ją oczyścić, jak również Sierpuchowską i Dobrynińską. **Leonid ujawnia Saszy kim jest oraz opowiada o lekarstwie na gorączkę. Pędzą na stację Biblioteka im. Lenina, a dziewczyna przekazuje wiadomość Homerowi. **Trójka dociera do Tulskiej. Okazuje się, że Sierpuchowska stanowi przyczółek. Tymczasem Zakon Sparty dociera do stacji. **Zatopienie Tulskiej. Próbując ratować mieszkańców Sasza usiłuje razem z Leonidem zatrzymać planowaną rzeźnię. Tymczasem siły sewastopolskie atakują stację i wysadzają pompę wodną. Następuje podtopienie stacji. Sasza i Leonid znikają bez śladu, populacja Tulskiej ginie. Koniec epidemii na stacji. **Hanza wkracza z powrotem na stację po miesiącu i za radą Homera odkrywa lek - promieniowanie zabija gorączkę. Ponowne połączenie stacji metra Sewastopolska z Tulską oraz rekolonizacja tej drugiej. 2035 *Następują wydarzenia z Piter: Wojna. ** *Następują wydarzenia z Metro 2035. **Artem, żonaty już z Anną, poszukuje ciągle sygnałów z innych zakątków świata, aby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że nie są jedyni. **Na stację WOGN trafia Homer, który dzieli się historią o Polarnych Zoriach i o tym, że ponoć mu się udało złapać sygnał. Artem podejmuje próby wywołania miejscowości Polarnyje Zori, nawet jeśli w opowiadaniu Homera jest wiele nieścisłości. **Artem i Homer ruszają na Teatralną. Z tego powodu opuszczają WOGN i zatrzymują się na Aleksiejewskiej, a potem ruszają do Ryżskiej, do Hanzy. **Artem i Homer docierają do Prospektu Mira, jednak nie mogą przejść na teren Hanzy przez kwarantannę z powodu choroby na grzybach jaką jest zgnilizna. **Duet razem z Loszą wchodzą na teren Hanzy, następnie dostając się na stację Nowosłobodzką, po czym przechodzą na Mendelejewską, gdzie napotykają ocalałych żyjących na podtopionej stacji. Tamtejsze dzieci, prowadzące złodziejski styl życia ciągle nękają Artema, prosząc o kulkę dla nich, ale ten je odstrasza, gdy okazuje się, że jedno z nich zabrało mu z kieszeni grzyba. **Trójka dociera do Olega, który prowadzi pijalnię jajka, który karmi swoją kurę białkiem z jej własnego jajka. W pewnym momencie dziecko szarpie jednego ze stalkerów, co powoduje rozsypanie się kul w brudną wodę. Doprowadza to do awantury, która powoduje zranienie Olega przez podcięcie się kawałkiem metalu. Razem z nim uciekają na tratwę płynącą do Rzeszy, jaka kieruje się na Cwietnoj Bulwar. **Artem, z powodu braku dokumentów przez rozróbę w wyniku odurzenia musi jechać do Czwartej Rzeszy, jako ochotnik w ramach Żelaznego Legionu. Tam poznaję propagandystę Rzeszy, Ilję Stiepanowicza. Niestety wkrótce Dietmar przechwyca radiostację, jaką wciąż nosi Artem i bierze Homera na zakładnika, aby Artem wykonał zadanie podłożenia bomb i pomocy wojskom faszystów. **Na stacji Teatralnaja Artem spotyka Piotra Siergiejewicza Umbacha, lecz ten zostaje aresztowany przez służby bezpieczeństwa Czerwonej Linii. By go ratować decyduje się sam oddać w łapy komunistom i o wszystkim ich powiadomić. Jeden z nich - Gleb Swinołup - początkowo chce zabić Artema, ten jednak daje radę się wyrwać w czasie szturmu faszystów i go zabija. Jednak ludzie nie chcą uciekać z Linii i decydują się zostać. **Artem idzie do Polis bez skafandra, ubrany wyłącznie w kurtkę, buty i spodnie. Dociera do Borowickiej i tam spotyka się z niepełnosprawnym Młynarzem oraz tym, kogo uratował w czasie walki o D6 - Polatuchą. **Artem zostaje wysłany na misję celem dostarczenia koperty od człowieka o znajomym nazwisku - Biessołowa - będącej ultimatum dla Rzeszy. Jednakże Dietmar, jaki go spotyka, podstępem daje go do Rzeszy, gdzie następnie wysyła na Twerską, czyli do obozu koncentracyjnego. **Artem spotyka Homera i Loszę z Hanzy. Wkrótce potem słyszy, jak Linia Czerwona atakuje Twerską. Obie strony rzucają przeciwko sobie więźniów politycznych, by przełamali linie. Gdy przejście na stację komunistów się zawala Artem wybiera jedyną możliwą drogę - na powierzchnię. **Artem dociera do Cwietnego Bulwaru, gdzie odnajduje Saszę. Ta go leczy, po czym każe się wynosić, gdyż przybywa do niej jej pan, do którego zwracają się na stacji Aleksiej Feliksowiczu. **Artem, Losza i Sawielij decydują się wyruszyć zgodnie ze znalezionymi przez tego pierwszego wskazówkami do Bałaszychy, gdzie ponoć znajdować się ma łagr Linii Czerwonej. Tam odkrywa, że tak naprawdę wielkie maszty to tak naprawdę zagłuszarki, które uniemożliwiają kontakt. Artem nawiązuje kontakt z Petersburgiem, Berlinem, Władywostokiem, a nawet z jakąś anglojęzyczną metropolią. **Do Bałaszychy docierają Arsenij i jego dwaj synowie - Michaił i Igor. Twierdzą, że przychodzą z Muroma. Kiedy jednak Zakon przejmuje Bałaszychę Polatucha, który towarzyszył mu do Rzeszy zabija trójkę i daje Artemsa do radia, skąd następnie przychodzi głos Młynarza. Ten informuje go, że to nie są zagłuszarki, lecz tarcza chroniąca przed Zachodem, jaki chce ich wyeliminować. **Polatucha zabiera na stację Arbacka Artema, Loszę i Sawielija razem z samochodem tego ostatniego. Tam na stacji Młynarz zdradza całą prawdę mężowi jego córki, która w tym czasie przybyła tam dzięki chłopakom z Zakonu. Artem, Losza i Sawielij zostają wcieleni do Zakonu. **Artem zostaje wysłany, aby dostarczyć na Komsomolską amunicję, wyprawiając się znowu po powierzchni. Jak się okazuje amunicję dostarcza nie Hanzie, która walczy z Linią Czerwoną, lecz właśnie Linii Czerwonej, poznając Swinołupa, którego - wydawało się - zabił. Wtedy w trakcie prób ucieczki do Hanzy ludzi Artem podburza tłum, próbując powiedzieć, że są inne miasta na powierzchni i tam też da się żyć. Dochodzi do masakry na obu stacjach Komsomolska. **Wściekły Artem wyrusza na Cwietnoj Bulwar, gdzie spotyka Homera, Polatuchę, Ilję Stiepanowicza i Loszę. Tam każe Saszy czekać na Biessołowa, gdyż ma zamiar domagać sie wyjaśnień i go zabić. **Biessołow zabiera do bunkra niedaleko Tagańskiej Artema, gdzie następnie przeprowadza jego hospitalizację i ratuje jego życie. Ten zaś wyjaśnia mu prawdziwą naturę metra oraz prawdę na temat Niewidzialnych Obserwatorów i frakcji w podziemiach Moskwy. Proponuje mu współudział, chłopak jednak odmawia i decyduje się wszystko ujawnić, mimo ostrzeżeń Aleksieja że nikt mu nie uwierzy. **Artem znów zjawia się na Cwietnym Bulwarze, gdzie odstawili go Niewidzialni Obserwatorzy. Stamtąd rusza przez zalaną Rzeszę do Polis, gdzie Zakon go aresztuje. W celi zastaje Loszę, Homera, Polatuchę oraz Ilję Stiepanowicza. On, Losza i Polatucha zostają oskarżeni o dezercję, a Ilja Stiepanowicz i Homer oskarżeni o współudział. **W Polis odbywa się proces, w trakcie którego Polatucha ginie uderzony w potylicę w trakcie zamieszania. Niedługo potem Rada mówi, że inne miasta przetrwały i że wojna trwa nadal. Losza okazuje się być zdrajcą, a Homer rezygnuje z planu. Artem, Ania, Timur i Ilja Szkurkin dają radę uciec przed wściekłym tłumem i samochodem Sawielija dojeżdżają do WOGN. **Artem z Anią organizuje ekspedycję do Muroma, aby sprawdzić kto jeszcze przeżył, jednak wszyscy zostają, pozwalając jednak odjechać przybranemu synowi Suchego i jego żonie. *Następują wydarzenia z Metro: Exodus: **15 lutego - Artem szuka sygnałów na szczycie wieży Ostankino, by znaleźć miejsce, gdzie mogli jeszcze ocaleć ludzie, ale nic nie znajduje. Schodzi do metra i o mało co nie zostaje rozszarpany przez wartowników. Ratują go Spartanie z Młynarzem na czele. **22 lutego - Artem i Anna wyprawiają się do strefy zakazanej Hanzy w poszukiwaniu sygnałów radiowych. Gdy wracają do metra, niespodziewanie widzą na powierzchni jeżdżący pociąg. Łapią ich żołnierze Hanzy, jacy ranią Artema i zabijają dwójkę starych ludzi z Muroma. Choć ranny, udaje mu się uciec z jaru pełnego trupów i dotrzeć do stacji zagłuszającej. Tam spotyka Jermaka, jaki pomaga mu w uratowaniu jego żony. Przypadkowo w czasie walki ze Stroinem niszczą aparaturę zagłuszającą, a wtedy Anna odkrywa, że jej mąż miał rację. Kradną więc parowóz z rąk Hanzy, jednak zostają złapani przez Spartę. Dzięki temu, że to oni udaje im się wyjść cało, jak również dają radę zniszczyć goniący ich pociąg pancerny Hanzy. **23 lutego - Zakon Sparty zatrzymuje się pod Ożerielje, gdzie Młynarz mówi im, że wojna wcale się nie skończyła, a zagłuszarki były projektem "Tarczy", ponieważ Moskwa ma udawać martwą, a świat ma przez to myśleć, że Moskwa zginęła. Niespodziewanie zgodnie z zaleceniami przełożonego Artem odnajduje sygnał "Arki" i cel podróży - górę Jamantau. Podczas wyruszenia w drogę załoga nadaje lokomotywie nową nazwę - Aurora. **08 marca - Aurora dociera nad Wołgę. Spotykają tam bandytów oraz Kult Rybiego Cara - technofobicznych wieśniaków kierowanych przez Silantiusa. Z ich rąk uwalniają Katię i Nastię, a także zabijają bandytów, uwalniając wieśniaków z ich rąk. Podczas jednego ze zwiadów Ania wpada do bunkra z bronią chemiczną, lecz zostaje ocalona przez swojego męża, Sama i Damira. Przypadkowo Artem zabija również Rybiego Cara, będącego obiektem kultu lokalnej społeczności, kiedy wyrusza po drezynę i wagon pasażerski dla Aurory. W zależności od działań Czarnego Kniaź ginie w trakcie akcji na moście lub razem z Artemem udaje mu się uciec. **22 marca - Spartanie z Aurory docierają w okolice Ożynichi, kierując się ku swojemu celowi - górze Jamantau. Ponadto nawiązują kontakt z lokalnym personelem. **25 maja - Aurora dociera do góry Jamantau. Młynarz liczy na spotkanie z rządem i sztabem wojskowym, odkrywając przerażającą prawdę że w rzeczywistości rząd zginął wraz ze starym światem, a góra opanowana jest przez kanibali. Ratując z ich rąk Annę wybijają kanibali wraz z Ministrem oraz całym dowództwem, a także sabotują sygnał Arki, jednocześnie zabierając wszystkie dane z komputerów bazy. **14 lipca - Aurora dociera na Pustynię Kaspijską. W poszukiwaniu map satelitarnych centrum Kaspijskie-1 napotykają na mutanty oraz lokalne społeczeństwa w postaci Munai-bailer oraz czcicieli Świętego Płomienia. Wspomagają lokalną buntowniczkę Giul i wyzwalają lokalną ludność, między innymi sabotując działania Munai-bailer. **15 lipca - Munai-bailer i ich niewolnicy atakują Aurorę. W odwecie Młynarz prosi Giul o pomoc dla Artema i Damira by zlikwidować Barona. Oddział złożony z Giul, Artema, Ani i Damira infiltruje platformę wiertniczą Nafciarzy, po czym zabijają bandytów, rozpoczynając powstanie lokalnej ludności. Ponadto z rąk Ani ginie Baron, co kompletnie niweczy plany przegrupowania się niewolniczego imperium. **20 sierpnia - Aurora dociera w okolice Jeziora Aralskiego, gdzie podczas podróży dochodzi do ślubu Katii i Stiepan. Niestety tuż po ogłoszeniu że są małżeństwem dochodzi do ujawnienia objawów gruźlicy u Ani. Spartanie decydują się najpierw dojechać w okolice Burabaja, myśląc że to po prostu zmiana klimatu, a jeżeli to nie pomoże - do Nowosybirska, gdzie produkowano eksperymentalny lek, jaki w wiosce Katii, Nastii i Kriesta wyleczył sporo osób z napromieniowania, gruźlicy czy zatruć. **03 października - Aurora dociera do doliny nieopodal Burabaja. Zwiad Aloszy i Artemiusza ujawnia, że tama w ciągu kilku tygodni się rozpadnie, a Martwe Ziemie zaleją całą dolinę, zmieniając je w radioaktywne piekło. Dzięki ich interwencji Dzieci Lasu z Olgą na czele uciekają w porę. **19 listopada - stan Anny Mielnikowej się pogarsza. Idiota znajduje dopiskę w zdjęciu satelitarnym z Nowosybirska, że kolor fioletowy nie oznacza tylko błędów pomiarowych, ale też dopiskę drobnym drukiem, że jest to też granica pomiaru, co oznacza że promieniowanie jest poza skalą. Będąc o 500 km od miasta okazuje się, że promieniowanie zaczyna osiągać wartość tego z Moskwy i rośnie coraz szybciej. Zaczynają się przygotowania do misji, a także pomiar promieniowania na zewnątrz. **22 grudnia - Aurora dociera do Nowosybirska. Miasto i metro są martwe. Ze słów ostatniego ocalałego - Kiryła Chlebnikowa - okazuje się, że nastała wojna domowa, jaka wybiła ponad 90% populacji metra nowosybirskiego. Sam odkrywa, że promieniowanie na powierzchni jest nawet 8 razy wyższe od tego w Moskwie. Artem znajduje Renergan-F, a Młynarz - mapy satelitarne świata po wybuchu wojny jądrowej. Podczas wyjazdu z miasta i dojazdu na miejsce spotkania Młynarz umiera wskutek choroby popromiennej, natomiast Artema ratują Spartanie, zabierając jego, Kiryła oraz van Saula wraz z ciałem pułkownika. 2036 *10 maja - Aurora dociera nad Bajkał, gdzie pochowany zostaje Młynarz, zmarły w wyniku zbyt dużej dawki promieniowania w Nowosybirsku. Zależnie od wyboru gracza udaje się uratować Artema lub zostaje pogrzebany razem z pułkownikiem. *Prawdopodobnie w tym okresie hydroelektrownia nieopodal doliny w Kazachstanie pęka, zamieniając cały obszar w Martwe Ziemie. 2040-2050 2043 *Zawalenie się tunelu prowadzącego na warszawską Pragę. 2046 *Gwałtowny spadek liczby mutantów, możliwość dalszych wypraw na powierzchni zrujnowanej Warszawy. *Rozpoczyna się Złoty Wiek - gwałtowny rozwój Akademii Świętokrzyskiej. 2048 *Ponowne odbudowanie się populacji mutantów w Warszawie. Przypisy Kategoria:Historia